Usuario Blog:Timeman/Crónica - Distant Worlds 2017 en Barcelona
Hola a tod@s. Este fin de semana 29 y 30 de abril de 2017 será recordado por muchos de los fans españoles de la maravillosa franquicia de FINAL FANTASY por haber acontecido por primera vez en el país un evento sin igual: estoy hablando del concierto de Distant Worlds. Un servidor pudo ir al de Barcelona y he de decir que ha sido una de esas experiencias que llevaré siempre en mi corazón por la impresionante excelencia de la función. Siendo así, me encantaría transmitiros mi experiencia personal en el concierto, tanto para aquellos que no hayáis podido ir como para aquellos a los que hayan ido y quieran conocer el punto de vista de un tercero. Antes de empezar, sin embargo, quisiera aclarar una cosa. He hecho una breve investigación antes de escribir esta crónica y he podido observar que tanto el concierto de Madrid como el de Barcelona han sido idénticos, incluso en los comentarios hechos por el director durante el concierto. También quiero comentar que en 2015 fui al concierto de The Legend of Zelda efectuado igualmente en el mismo edificio y bajo unas condiciones bastante similares, así que las comparaciones con dicho evento serán inevitables. Una vez dicho esto, empecemos con mi experiencia. La entrada Bueno, dado que vivo bastante cerca del auditorio del Fórum, llegué a las siete de la tarde aproximadamente, una hora en la que ya había una larguísima cola para entrar. Teniendo en cuenta que el concierto comenzaba a las ocho, pareciera que la mayoría entraría después de acabar el concierto XD. Sin embargo, al poco de instalarme en la cola la cola empezó a avanzar y en menos de un cuarto de hora ya me encontraba dentro del edificio en el que se haría el evento. Curiosamente, el concierto coincidió con la semana de la Feria de abril en Barcelona, que se hacía en el mismo Fórum, por lo que mucha gente que iba a la feria no paraba de preguntar de qué era la cola al concierto (quizás pensaban que regalarían algo de la feria, quién sabe). Una vez dentro, varias personas indicaban a la gente el camino que debían tomar para poder acceder a su asiento, desde prácticamente la misma entrada del edificio hasta la propia sala donde se haría el concierto. Todos estos encargados tuvieron una educación impecable e irreprochable. De espectadores había de todos los colores: estaban los normalillos (entre los que me incluyo), aquellos que venían con ropa temática (mayormente de, obviamente, Final Fantasy, pero sí es cierto que he visto también alguna que otra camiseta de The Legend of Zelda) y luego es los que venían con toda la artillería, con conjuntos de cosplay la mar de currados (he “visto” a Ace del Type-0, Cloud Strife (no podía faltar XD), Prompto Argentum, Tidus, Yuna, Eiko, Tifa y seguro que me dejo algún que otro que no recuerde y seguro a más que no haya podido ver). Lo que sí que está claro es que todos y cada uno de nosotros veníamos a disfrutar de lo que sería una de las mejores noches de nuestra vida (en la categoría de fans de la franquicia). Junto a la entrada de la platea había un puesto de merchandising, con varios productos: peluches de Chocobo disfrazados de unos 15 cm (y con un precio que debo decir que era un tanto desorbitado), camisetas con el logotipo de Distant Worlds, pósteres de Arnie Roth (el director de Distant World y, por lotanto, también el de nuestro concierto) y Nobuo Uematsu, bolsas también con el logotipo de Distant Worlds estampado y sobretodo muchos discos de música, siendo los más destacados los cuatro CDs de canciones del Distant Worlds y las BSO de juegos como FFVII, FFVIII, FFIX, FFX o FFXV. En mi experiencia comprando merchandising (mi presupuesto solo alcanzó para uno de los CDs de Distant Worlds) puedo decir que ni siquiera había una cola: todo el mundo se apiñaba alrededor del aparador para poder comprar, y mucha gente se colaba si veía la oportunidad. Los dependientes del aparador gestionaron aquella marabunta alocada, fruto de la desesperación por intentar evitar llegar tarde a su asiento pero a la vez por hacerse con un recuerdo del concierto. Tras sobrevivir a la marea humana, me dirigí a mi asiento, el cual he de confesar que casualmente fue uno de los únicos dos que se encuentran justo al lado de la mesa de control (ubicada en el centro de la platea), donde varios técnicos se encargarían durante el concierto de gestionar las luces, los sonidos y las secuencias de vídeo. En el escenario estaban ya situados los instrumentos más grandes, como tambores y un piano, que serían utilizados posteriormente por los músicos. Mientras tanto, en la pantalla situada sobre el escenario se mostraba el logo de Distant Worlds. Ahora que cronológicamente me encuentro sentado en mi asiento en esta crónica, voy a pasar a relatar cómo fueron las casi dos horas y media del concierto en sí. El concierto Con unos escasos 5 minutos de retraso, a las 20:05 (no es coña, entraron justamente a esa hora) los músicos empezaron a entrar en el escenario bajo un estruendoso aplauso… o mejor dicho bajo un estruendoso y oscilante aplauso, pues siempre había un gracioso que cuando la gente dejaba de aplaudir empezaba a volver a aplaudir y hacía que el resto le siguiera y volvieran todos a aplaudir. Sinceramente, a la cuarta vez que sucedió esto me planteé seriamente la autonomía e independencia del público allí presente XD. Coñas aparte, una vez todos los músicos se situaron en sus puestos entró en el escenario Arnie Roth y directamente, tras llegar a su sitio, empezaron con la primera canción. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la primera canción que sonó en esta magnífica velada fue Prelude, tocada de una forma magistral. Mientras los músicos tocaban, en la pantalla se iban mostrando escenas de cada uno de los títulos principales de la franquicia (con ausencia de FFXIV y FFXV, hecho que presumo que se debe a que dicha secuencia fue creada antes de la salida de esos dos juegos) junto con la fecha de lanzamiento de cada uno de ellos. Imediatamente al acabar con esta pieza empezaron con la segunda (recuerdo que todavía Arnie no se había dirigido al público en ningún momento). Dicha pieza resultó ser Liberi Fatali, de FFVIII, mientras por pantalla se mostraban diferentes escenas del juego de origen de la canción. El coro hizo un papel soberbio con este tema, he de admitirlo… Cuando acabó la canción estaba al borde del llanto (es una de mis canciones favoritas de la franquicia, no me lo tengáis en cuenta). Al acabar esta canción, Arnie se giró hacia el público y nos saludó con un “Bienvenidos a Distant Worlds” que a algunos nos sorprendió (no esperábamos ser hablados en español), aunque es cierto que el director tenía un acento muy marcado, pues no sabe el idioma, pero se agradece el empeño que se puso para “acogernos”, más siendo este el primer año en el que actuaban en el país. El resto de comentarios que hizo Arnie a lo largo del concierto, excepto alguna breve frase suelta, era todo en inglés. Puede que algunos tuvieran dificultades para seguirlo si tienen problemas con el idioma, pero dudo que, siendo tan fans como parecíamos ser todos, hubiera demasiada gente con este problema. Algo destacable es que el director se había traído un papel consigo para prevenir de olvidarse nada de sus discursos, y por lo que he comprobado todo lo que dijo en Barcelona es exactamente lo mismo de lo que dijo en Madrid (cambiando obviamente la ciudad y el edificio por los del lugar, no creo que fuera bonito que en Barcelona agradecieran a los fans de Madrid o que en Madrid elogiaran el Auditorio del Fórum XD). Bueno, únicamente se dan dos hechos destacables más, así que os paso una lista con las canciones interpretadas y seguidamente os explico de qué hechos hablo. Como he visto que la mayoría de piezas forman parte de los CDs de Distant Worlds aprovecho y os paso dichas canciones para que podáis tener una minirecreación en HD del concierto (digo mini porque obviamente todas las canciones no están en los CDs): 1. Prelude 2. Liberi Fatali 3. Victory Theme 4. Not Alone 5. Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII 6. Blinded By Light 7. Balamb GARDEN ~ Ami 8. APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS 9. Cosmo Canyon 10. Chocobo Medley 11. Opening – Bombing Mission 12. Torn From the Heavens 13. Ronfaure 14. Roses of May 15. JENOVA – COMPLETE 16. Zanarkand 17. The Man With the Machine Gun 18. Battle Theme Medley 19. Main Theme 20. One-Winged Angel Al terminar la canción Cosmo Canyon, justo después de una hora de empezar el concierto hicieron una pausa de un cuarto de hora más o menos, tiempo durante el cual los músicos se retiraron a descansar y algunos asistentes que no pudieron hacerse con su ronda de merchandising volvieron a intentar suerte. A ver, los otros dos hechos remarcables: El primero es precisamente de la canción que abrió la segunda parte del concierto: Chobobo Medley. Lo remarcable fue la reacción del público ante tal pieza (sí, yo también reaccioné igual). Cuando se inició el vídeo en la pantalla mostrando una cría de Chocobo (imágenes procedentes de FFXI) estalló un “Ohhhhhh” generalizado ante tal irresistible ternura de nuestra amada criaturita amarilla. Instantes después en la misma pieza sonaba una voz masculina muy grave para marcar el compás, y casi cada vez que se hacía en el vídeo aparecía una cría de Chocobo (el polluelo de Chocobo de Sazh en FFXIII) piando, dando la sensación que era el Chocobo el que cantaba, y la primera vez que sonó se desató una gran carcajada por parte de casi todo el público que fue digna de enmarcar. El segundo hecho remarcable se dio en el último de los temas del concierto, One-Winged Angel. Antes de empezar, Arnie se dirigió al público y pidió que “colaboráramos” en la siguiente canción, y que simplemente teníamos que decir una palabra. Nos preguntó que a qué palabra se refería y el público titubeó unos instantes, la verdad (dudo que Arnie se lo esperara XD). Tras aclarar que dicha palabra era, obviamente, Sephiroth, nos indicó cuándo debíamos cantar con la ayuda de uno de los músicos y seguidamente empezó con el tema. Cada vez que el estribillo se acercaba, Arnie se giraba en dirección al público para indicarnos que nos preparáramos para “gritar” Sephiroth… Digo gritar porque el que estaba sentado a mi lado estaba tan emocionado que casi me deja sordo de un oído XD. Tras un final la mar de intenso, el concierto dejó en última instancia el logo de Distant Worlds hecho con fuego (aprovechando One-Winged Angel para referenciar el incendio de Nibelheim provocado por Sephiroth) y los músicos salieron bajo un abrumador aplauso. El director salió y entró del escenario varias veces, inclinándose y agradeciendo nuestra estadía en el concierto. Conclusiones Todas las piezas fueron tocadas con una habilidad magistral, como cabe esperar de la Orquestra Filarmónica (que 94 músicos más el coro no son pocos). Sin duda esa noche se ha convertido posiblemente en la mejor que haya pasado nunca y en la mejor que pase en lo que me resta de vida (o no… nunca dejemos de soñar en grandezas). En resumen, una experiencia irrepetible (bueno, hij@s, es una expresión. Obviamente si hubiera ido también al de Madrid tan irrepetible no habría sido XD) en el que seguro que todos los que fueron se deleitaron. Galería Os paso también unas pocas fotos que tomé en mi estadía en el auditorio. No esperéis nada de demasiada calidad, la cámara era cutre y las fotos fueron hechas mayormente con prisas. La cola desde fuera cuando llegué. La gente en el interior. Gente "haciendo cola" para comprar merchandising. Un par de cosplayers se dejaron fotografiar. ¡Incluso posaron! El escenario, a poco de comenzar la función. La mesa de control que estaba a mi lado (o yo estaba al lado de ella). Vídeos Ahora solo me queda mostraros cómo fue el concierto en sí. Dado que en Barcelona no hubo nadie que grabara todas las piezas me apoyo en las que no hay vídeos de Barcelona en el concierto de Madrid (que fue el mismo), pero que sepáis que si por mí fuera hubiera puesto todas las piezas de Barcelona (pues mi experiencia ha sido allí), pero muy a mi pesar la mayoría son del otro concierto. En fin, los temas: *Prelude + Liberi Fatali (Madrid) *Victory Theme (Madrid) *Not Alone (Madrid) *Main Theme of Final Fantasy VII (Madrid) *Blinded by Light (Madrid) *Balamb GARDEN ~Ami (Madrid) *APOCALYPSIS NOCTIS *Cosmo Canyon *Chocobo Medley (Madrid) *Opening – Bombing Mission *Torn from the Heavens (Madrid) *Roufaure (Madrid) *Roses of May (Madrid) *JENOVA – COMPLETE (Madrid) *Zanarkand (Madrid) *The Man With the Machine Gun *Battle Tg¡heme Medley (Madrid) *Main Theme *One-Winged Angel Solo espero que os haya gustado mi crónica y haya logrado transmitiros un poco de lo que sentí esa noche. Saludos. Categoría:Entradas